Lyrics
by heidipoo
Summary: 2D gives Noodle a lesson in writing song lyrics.


**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again with another Gorillaz fic. Oneshots usually aren't my style, I prefer doing multichapter stories, but I had to get this out of my system. I wrote this with my best friend, AngelZ of DarKness, so you should go check her out. Anyway, enjoy. **

* * *

"You think Murdoc won't care?" Noodle asked softly. She had wanted to sing another song by herself like Dare but would only do it if everyone in the band was okay with it. She wasn't one to hog the stage but it was nice to be noticed.

2D smiled at her and walked over to his keyboard. "I could play something and you could tell me what you think." He suggested as he pressed down one of the keys.

She smiled, "That sounds great!" She exclaimed. She really did love singing, whether she got to do it a lot or not. 2D nodded and sat down at the keyboard, only to begin playing notes. It was a soft song, something that was more Noodle's style. The small girl tapped her foot to the beat, really enjoying it. Finally, when it was over, 2D looked up at her.

"What do you think Noods?" He asked as he stood back up and walked over to the girl.

She nodded, "I really like it! Does it have lyrics yet?" She asked.

2D shook his head and walked over to her. "I have the music, you write the lyrics." He said with a smile and nudged her. "You can do it can't you? Or do you really need my help?" He asked with a slight grin.

Noodle blushed and nudged him back, "Don't tease me toochi. I can do it." She muttered as she looked up at the vocalist. She had written lyrics before, albeit she had felt that they were always too mushy and lovey dovey for the band's soothing yet grunge like style. She didn't want the band to make fun of her, which was something that happened quite often. This task made her nervous, but deep down, she felt like she could do it. "Should I start them now?" She asked.

2D shrugged, "It's up to you Noods."

She looked down, "Well I need something to get me in the mood of the song..." She muttered embarrassed as she kicked the invisible dirt on the ground.

2D looked at her confused before lifting her chin. "What is it that you need? I'll try to help out in any way possible." This was awkward, and they both knew it. Noodle was unsure of what to say next. Was 2D implying something here? What was he getting at?

"I'm not sure." Noodle answered honestly. "I don't even know what the song should be about." She added with a shrug. 2D laughed, making Noodle frown and puff her cheeks. "Hey, it's not funny! I'm not used to writing songs, shut up!" She exclaimed.

"Noodle, deciding what the song is about is the easiest thing about writing lyrics." 2D replied.

"Well, sorry grand master lyric writer..." She mumbled to herself, rolling her eyes at the man standing in front of her.

2D ginned and fell back into one of her bean bag chairs. "Well what do you want to write about?"

She shrugged, "Anything really. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well..." 2D trailed off, "What are most songs about these days?" He asked as he looked back over to Noodle. She tried to contemplate his question well, but only one answer stuck out in her mind.

"Love." She replied aimlessly. "People write songs about love." And she was right. Music these days revolved all around love: falling in love, being in love, what love is like, losing love, etc... It was an easy topic to go to.

2D then blushed himself, "So... You need something to get you in the mood to write a love song?" He asked sheepishly.

Noodle looked down at him before sitting down next to him. She hugged her knees and nodded. "You could... Kiss me or something..." In that moment, she couldn't believe she actually said that. 2D was quiet for a moment, unsure of what to say. Noodle wanted him to kiss her? That couldn't be... He had to be dreaming right now.

"Kiss you?" He asked. They were both unbearably shy, so this moment was uncomfortable for the both of them.

"If it'll help with the song... The go ahead." Noodle mumbled.

2D shifted in his seat before leaning towards her. "Are you really sure?" He asked her as he made her look at him. "Close your eyes." He instructed. Noodle did what he said and closed her eyes. Her fists clenched tight as she tried to hold in all of her mixed emotions.

"Kiss me with all you got." She ordered, her cheeks getting hotter and hotter. 2D exhaled, the nerves getting the best of him at the moment. He was definitely not an expert at kissing at all. Noodle waited with her eyes closed patiently, as 2D leaned in closer to the girl very slowly. Their lips were inches apart from each other...

"Here I go..." 2D trailed off, and pressed his lips to Noodle's in a somewhat chaste kiss. As moments past, 2D's nerves calmed and the kiss became more passionate. He blushed as he slowly pulled her into his lap. Noodle sighed against his lips and ran her fingers through his thick blue hair.

"Toochi..." She groaned softly before leaning more against him, erasing the space between their bodies. They became more acquainted with each other, each passing moment consisted of them getting more touchy feely with one another. It was a feeling that neither of them had experienced before. Noodle pulled away first, having to catch her breath. "I think that's good." She nodded as she couldn't help but to stare at 2D wide eyed. She couldn't believe they had just done that. It was shocking to say the least, but it was a great feeling.

2D ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "You... Can come back for more inspiration whenever." He mumbled shyly.

Noodle slowly stood up, ignoring the fact that her legs felt weak. "I'll take that to consideration." She giggled.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope y'all enjoyed this little fic!**


End file.
